Sonic Transformers
by superkath547
Summary: Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles team up with the now revived Optimus Prime and the Autobots to stop Eggman, Megatron, and the Decepticons from in an all new war. As they earn new powers and allies to retrieve a dispersed Allspark and the powerful seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles learn that, like the Autobots, there is more to themselves than meets the eye.
1. prologue

Prologue

Two worlds, that someone would never expect to cross, would combine their greatest heroes and intertwine their fates. The inhabitants, so different in appearance and species, would never at first glance trust one another, yet they did. A world of flesh and a world of steel, both with dark evils living within them, must work together to set things right. The creator of both worlds senses a great war coming; both of the worlds' greatest villains shall join forces on their conquest of the universe. He knows it is time for the heroes to come in contact with each other. He calls upon the core of the world of steel, and sends three sparks to the planet of flesh. Three beings from the flesh world shall acquire these sparks and join the giant protectors of the steel world. It is time that flesh and steel unite as one.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The sparks

"This is the life." Sonic thought to himself. He was enjoying himself with his two best friends and brothers Miles "Tails" Prowler and Knuckles the echidna. It was a rare time on the planet Mobius. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik hasn't been heard from for almost four months. Usually Sonic awaited the time to trash Eggman's robots and plans, but today, he would rather spend time with his friends. He would always try to find time for his friends and for his girlfriend, Sally Acorn, who sadly couldn't attend the picnic he set up. Sonic was glad that Tails and Knuckles were able to come, especially since Knuckles rarely leaves Angel Island. The Three pals were enjoying each other's company and the food Sonic prepared. Knuckles stared up at the sky and noticed three stars falling in perfect formation.

"Hey guys," Knuckles called, "look at that." Tails set up his telescope to catch a better view of the stars. It was simply a stunning site, but something didn't seem right. Suddenly, the stars stopped in their tracks and began to fall toward the ground. The only thing the boys could do was watch in amazement, confusion, and worry as the stars crashed into the earth.

"What on Mobius was that?" Tails stuttered.

"I don't know," Sonic replied, "but we'd better find out." He scooped up Tails and Knuckles in his arms and sped off toward the crash site, unaware that their arch-nemesis was watching from afar.

"Looks like those pesky Freedom Fighters are after those fallen stars as well." Eggman snickered, "Let's see what power those stars hold." Eggman hopped into his Egg-mobile and raced after them. Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles arrived in record time, 35 seconds to be exact. The three of them approached with caution, making sure the stars weren't radioactive. The dust around the crash cleared and revealed that the stars were actually three crystals. The boys were amazed. They approached closer and the crystals began to glow. It seemed they were calling their names.

"Sonic."

"Tails."

"Knuckles."

Sonic knelt down and picked up the fragment calling his name while Tails and Knuckles did the same.

"What are these crystals doing here?" Tails asked, "Are they for us?" Before any of the boys could reply, the fragments glowed brighter and began to change form. Knuckles and Tails' fragments created bands around their wrists while Sonic's fragment merged into his ring that was around his wrist; it was a gift from his father, before he and his mother had to give him to his Uncle Chuck. The three of them stared in amazement at the fragments.

"What in the name of Mobius is going on here?" Knuckles questioned. Suddenly, Sonic's fragment began to glow the brightest it ever has. The bright light engulfed the three heroes and teleported them to the planet of steel. Eggman was in hot pursuit.

"They won't escape with those crystals that easily!" he declared as he drove though the portal just as it was about to close.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Revival of a prime

The light finally ceased and the boys found themselves back on solid ground. Sonic, still stunned from the unexpected trip, struggled to regain his balance. Once his vision cleared, he couldn't believe his eyes. All around him was a whole planet made of steel! Speechless and confused, all he could do was gaze around at his new surroundings. After what seemed like an eternity, Sonic regained his focus and turned his attention to helping Tails and Knuckles to their feet. None of the three comrades exchanged words for quite a while, thanks to the sudden change of destination and environment. Knuckles was the one to finally break the silence.

"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!" he exclaimed.

"I think the fragments once belonged to this area." Tails declared, "Why would they bring us here? What do you think Sonic? Uh…..Sonic?" Sonic wasn't aware of Tails' words, considering his mind was occupied by a different topic, or should I say, object. Sonic had cautiously stepped toward a large, abyss-like hole that seemed to be the cause of his fragment glowing brighter and brighter as he stepped closer to it. He felt a familiar presence emitting from the crater, yet he could not put his finger on it. His fragment then acted as a magnet, pulling him closer to the edge of the abyss. Once at the edge, Sonic could not resist gazing down into the darkness. A mixture of images and memories swapped between Sonic and the unknown presence, sharing each other's stories and histories. After thousands of memories and tales flooded Sonic's mind, the visions cleared and new knowledge was implanted in Sonic's mind.

"Okay. That was weird. What was all that?" Sonic thought aloud. Within a few second after the first bright glow, another blasted from his own fragment, heading into the dark trench. Not only was it sending pure energy straight into the center of the planet, it was sending a transmission to the heroes of the planet of steel.

The energon alert sounded throughout the base. All the heroes scrambled toward the screen, edging to learn about the sudden alert.

"What? Something's happening at the Well of Allsparks!" the medic exclaimed.

"Is someone trying to revive a deceased spark?" the lone female asked.

"It's uncertain, but we can't take any risks. Autobots, transform and roll out!" the newly turned warrior shouted. With the sound of gears turning and metal clashing, the metal titans raced off toward the Well of Allsparks.

Sonic stepped away from the crater, stunned from the events he just endured. Tails and Knuckles rushed to Sonic's side, hoping the bright streaks of energy didn't harm him.

"Why do the weirdest things in my life happen when I hang out with you guys?" Knuckles replied sarcastically.

"Hey, Sonic is the weirdest mobian in history, what do you expect?" Tails replied.

"Hello, I'm right here!" Sonic sighed hardly.

"Sorry bro." Tails and Knuckles apologized.

"Its fine guys, I know you were just messing with me." Sonic declared, "It's just, I felt like someone was inside that crater. I felt like I knew it, but I don't know when, where, or why."

As the boys were talking, the same portal that brought them to the planet of steel re-opened and spit out Dr. Eggman, Egg-cruiser and all.

"What in the name of the Eggman Empire is the wretched place?" he asked himself. Before he could ponder about the area any longer, he set his sights on Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

"Of course, I forgot they were here as well." He snickered, "Perhaps it's time to put an end to the Freedom Fighters greatest heroes." Eggman raised his Egg-blaster and targeted the boys. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, the metal heroes sped into view, heading straight towards Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

"What is up with those drivers?" Eggman thought.

"Do you guys hear that?" Knuckles stated. The boys spun on their heels, turning toward the sound of running engines. Their eyes soon met a multiple of vehicles, eight to be exact. The vehicles were a black and yellow muscle car, a red-orange and white ambulance, a blue and pink motorcycle, a large green SUV, a blue and yellow sports car, a white, red, and green sports car, a light-blue and red truck, and a red sports car. Tails and Knuckles were speechless. Not only were vehicles that looked like they came from their planet seemed to be from the steel world, but there were no drivers to be seen within them!

Sonic's attention returned to the crater which his fragment sent a large beam of energy down into its core. Suddenly, a vibrant light sped out from the crater, revealing a robotic-like form. Sonic instantly recognized the form as the being he felt from long ago. The form revealed itself as the largest robot Sonic had ever seen. Tails and Knuckles turned toward the light, frozen in fear and confusion. Their attentions were returned to the eight vehicles in a split second once they heard the sound of gears turning. The eight vehicles changed into eight, twenty to thirty foot tall robots! However, the robots were more interested into the forty to fifty foot tall robot emerging from the crater.

"O-Optimus," the ambulance robot stuttered in shock and confusion.

"Optimus," Sonic muttered to himself.

The large robot, who's name seemed to be Optimus, finally regained his form and set his feet on the ground. He opened his optics and slowly gazed around his new surroundings. He instantly noticed his family, all with confused and joyful faces. As he was about to greet them, his attention turned to Tails and Knuckles, until he set his optics on Sonic. A familiar face flashed into his mind.

"Jules," Optimus replied, staring straight at Sonic.

"Jules," Sonic questioned, "That's my father's name."

"Your father's," Optimus replied softly. A different image appeared in his mind; not Jules, but a small infant hedgehog.

"Sonic," Optimus stated with a hint of joy and awe in his tone. He knelt down and slowly moved his hand toward Sonic, causing him to step back in fear and confusion.

"H-h-how do you know me and my father," Sonic stuttered. Optimus ceased his reach towards Sonic and then offered him his palm.

"I understand your concern. Do not be alarmed, I won't harm you," Optimus declared. Optimus inched his hand closer to Sonic, signaling that he wanted to see him closer. Sonic was hesitant, but with one glance into Optimus' soft, blue optics, he slowly stepped on to his palm. Optimus felt Sonic's body slowly relax as he lifted him up to his optics and greeted him with a warm smile.

Tails, whose nerves were calmed to see that the robots weren't hostile, gathered up the courage to speak.

"What are you," he asked.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms that live here on the planet Cybertron, also known as Autobots," Optimus stated as he set Sonic back on the ground.

"Cybertron," Knuckles questioned, "You mean we are on another planet!"

"To your world, yes," Optimus replied, "I also understand all of you are wondering how I know Sonic. I will be happy to explain, but if you three will permit it, I would like to speak with my family."

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles nodded and stepped aside, allowing the metal titans to embrace Optimus and rejoice in his remarkable return.


End file.
